Harrod Foxwood
Lord Harrod Foxwood is a major character in the third and fourth seasons. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the first and second seasons. He is played by starring cast member Benedict Cumberbatch and debuts in "Winter is Coming". He is the Lord of Foxhole and the head of House Foxwood. He is the father of Erwyn and Steffon Foxwood. He fought for his liege, Lord Eddard Stark, in Robert's Rebellion, where he acquired his sarcastic nickname, "The Coward Fox", although he never explained to his sons why. He answered Lord Eddard's son, Robb's call when the former was arrested in King's Landing. After his capture by the Lannisters his younger son, Steffon "Bloodworth" Foxwood took the command of his troops. Biography Season 1 He first appears in "Winter is Coming", when he arrives atWinterfell with his sons for King Robert's visit. He kneels beside the other Northern lords waiting to have some words with the king. Roberts starts as he wants to rebuke Harrod for his nickname, but then bursts into laughter. Later he is seen talking with Roose Bolton. We next see him in Winterfell again with his younger son, Steffon, where Robb Stark held a feast for his gathered bannermen. He is seemingly amused by the argument of Robb and Jon Umber over the leadership of the vanguard. He is present when Robb is declared the King in the North, but he remains silent as long as he can, and prevents Steffon by holding back him by his arm, but eventually both of them joins the other lords Season 2 In "The North Remembers", Harrod suggests (the now King in the North) Robb to send him to Pyke to negotiate with Balon Greyjoy, or at least in the company of Theon, who is appointed for the task. After he is rejected, he seeks out another chance and offers his service a second time, now to earn the alliance of either Stannis or Renly Baratheon, though he states that Renly is more likely to agree, because "Stannis wants to be the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, not six." Instead of him, Robb sends his mother, Lady Catelyn with a small escort. After the Battle of Oxcross, he walks along with Robb Stark and Roose Bolton, surveying the results of the battle. When Bolton says that there are too many prisoners to feed and they should put them to the sword, Harrod answers that they can be left behind in the castles of Robb's bannermen. Later he is dispatched with a small force, and we only hear about him from King Robb's war council. We learn that his force earned the nickname "The Fox's Raiders" by successfully ambushing and raiding several smaller Lannister armies and camps. Season 3 We see him again in "Valar Dohaeris", where he join the main army at Harrenhal. Robb tells him that his new task would be scouting, and he heads out south immediately as his troop resupplies. Next time he is mentioned when Robb Stark, Edmure and Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully speaks at Riverrun, and we learn that he was captured by the Lannisters. Season 4 He shares a cell with Tyrion Lannister after the latters' arrest. He seems shocked when he learns about The Red Wedding from Tyrion and asks him if there was word about his sons. His cellmate says that Erwyn (as he came to King's Landing with Eddard Stark) disappeared, maybe together with Sansa Stark (Eddard appointed Erwyn as Sansa's guardian before his execution), and Steffon most likely escaped from The Twins. Personality Harrod is shrewd and intelligent, but not cruel and ruthless like Roose Bolton. One common thing with Roose that they both realists. Harrod is quick in assessing the situations, and can see through the more complex schemes. He is often criticized by the other lords, mainly because of his nickname. The frequent disagreements between him and the other Stark bannermen comes from that Harrod always tries to comprehend the "full picture'. For example, he initially didn't hail Robb Stark as king because of the situation in Westeros. He acts differently when Jon Snow is proclaimed king, for the same reason He is a caring for his sons, and he admonished them when Erwyn and Steffon went for a foreign tour to Essos. Quotes Category:Male Category:House Foxwood